


Игра в притворство

by Elbbircs



Category: Doctor Who, Doctor Who (1963)
Genre: Fake/Pretend Relationship, M/M, Translation, Перевод
Language: Русский
Status: Completed
Published: 2019-03-18
Updated: 2019-03-18
Packaged: 2019-11-23 17:30:19
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 810
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/18154877
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Elbbircs/pseuds/Elbbircs
Summary: Второй и Джейми притворяются чуть с большим пылом, чем нужно для дела.





	Игра в притворство

**Author's Note:**

  * A translation of [Playing Pretend](https://archiveofourown.org/works/10944750) by [Eggling](https://archiveofourown.org/users/Eggling/pseuds/Eggling). 



В дверь спальни резко постучали. Джейми вздрогнул и в тревоге распахнул глаза. Его рука сама потянулась к ножу. Он знал, что здесь безопасно, но все равно не мог полностью расслабиться.

— Да?

Дверь со скрипом отворилась, и — как Джейми и ожидал — на пороге появился Доктор. Увидев, что Джейми лежит в кровати, Доктор попятился.

— Прости, Джейми, я приду позже. Не хотел мешать твоему отдыху...

— Я не спал.

Джейми встал на ноги, покачнулся от внезапно накатившей слабости, но постарался перебороть свою усталость. Он оперся о спинку кровати и встряхнул головой, чтобы взбодриться.

— Так мы сможем вернуть их назад? Я о Бене и Полли.

— Конечно, сможем, — успокоил его Доктор.

Он выглянул в коридор, затем закрыл дверь на засов. Их убеждали, что других постояльцев в гостинице нет, но, кажется, Доктора это тоже не очень успокоило.

— Итак, ты помнишь, что должен делать?

— Думаю, да, — Джейми мысленно прошелся по инструкциям Доктора. — Но я до сих пор не знаю, зачем нам нужно притворяться супругами.

Какое-то время Доктор молчал, и Джейми пришло в голову, что задумался он об этом только сейчас.

— Я решил, что так мы покажемся безобидными, — в конце концов ответил он. — Никто не подумает, что новобрачные в свой медовый месяц будут планировать чей-то побег, так? И если нас поймают при подозрительных обстоятельствах, мы можем сказать, что просто заблудились.

— Ладно.

Джейми заметил, что у него — совсем немного — дрожат руки, но он не знал, предвкушение это или страх. Он теребил кольцо, полученное от Доктора, и не мог остановиться. Джейми знал, что любит Доктора, любит уже давно. Все это время он надеялся, что сможет затолкать свои постыдные чувства глубоко внутрь, растолочь их в пыль и развеять по ветру. Он почти хотел, чтобы фальшивое замужество разочаровало его, убило всю надежду. Но что-то внутри него, что-то робкое и светлое, боролось с этим желанием, нашептывало, что их первый — и, он знал, последний — поцелуй не должен быть холодным и пустым.

— Можно... Можно тебя поцеловать? — выпалил он, не сразу осознав, что именно говорит, и тут же пожалел о своем порыве.

Во взгляде Доктора мелькнула... радость?.. удивление, поправил себя Джейми.

— Нам надо привыкнуть друг к другу, — добавил он.

Доктор кивнул. Казалось, он не может решиться заговорить. Он потянулся к Джейми, обхватил руками его лицо и остановился. В ответ на этот безмолвный вопрос Джейми кивнул, и Доктор, казалось, перестал дышать. Он не двигался, так что Джейми сам преодолел расстояние, разделявшее их, коснулся его губ легким поцелуем и отстранился, давая Доктору возможность отойти. Их взгляды встретились, и Джейми стало очень сложно удерживаться от улыбки. Но он не хотел выдать себя, показать, насколько ему хорошо даже от такого короткого поцелуя.

Руки Доктора соскользнули с его лица и спустились вниз по телу. Он обнял его за талию и притянул к себе, чтобы поцеловать еще раз, и еще, и еще, в этот раз дольше и слаще. Их носы неловко столкнулись, но Джейми чувствовал, что Доктор улыбается. Джейми обнял его в ответ и начал водить руками по спине. Ему хотелось отшатнуться и убежать, прижать Доктора к себе и никогда не отпускать, стереть из памяти их поцелуи, сказать что-то, рассказать о запутанных чувствах, довериться инстинктам, признаться во всем. Он разорвал поцелуй, не зная, что делать дальше. Но Доктор подался вперед, прижался своим лбом к его, и Джейми стало легче.

— Дыши, — это все, что он смог произнести.

При этих словах Доктор улыбнулся еще сильнее, выдохнул неровное "м-м-м" и медленно открыл глаза, будто пробуждаясь от приятного сна.

— Ах Джейми, это была очень хорошая идея!

Доктор снова прижался к его губам, и Джейми ответил с жадностью и энтузиазмом, на мгновение забывая, что все это не по-настоящему. Доктор считает, что всего лишь помогает ему подготовиться, напомнил он себе. Наверно, он так поглощен своим планом, что и не думает об удовольствии. Так нельзя. Джейми снова прервал поцелуй, в этот раз делая шаг назад. Он поборол желание прикоснуться рукой к губам и отвел взгляд, чтобы не видеть разочарования Доктора.

— Так, — сказал Джейми и понял, что у него снова начинают трястись руки, а земля уходит из-под ног. Его чуть не тошнило от стыда: он не должен был так целовать Доктора, не должен был получать удовольствие. — Хорошо. Значит, все в порядке.

— Точно? — Доктор смотрел на него с любопытством. — Ты побледнел.

— Я в порядке.

Джейми отвернулся и сжал кулаки в отчаянной попытке взять себя в руки и успокоить лихорадочные мысли.

— Я в порядке, — повторил он и, кивнув самому себе, повернулся к Доктору.

— Раз ты так уверен...

А ведь Доктор и сам смущен, понял Джейми. Он видел, как краснеют его щеки, а во взгляде появляется что-то новое, как будто до Доктора начинает что-то доходить, и Джейми не решался поверить, что правильно понимает этот взгляд.

— Что ж, спокойной ночи, Джейми!

Он порывисто поцеловал его на прощание и ринулся к двери прежде, чем Джейми успел хоть как-то отреагировать. Мгновение спустя он услышал, как дверь захлопнулась. Несколько секунд он смотрел Доктору вслед, пытаясь собраться с мыслями.

— Спокойной ночи! — крикнул Джейми, выглядывая наружу.

В коридоре было пусто и тихо. Но, закрывая за собой дверь, Джейми радостно улыбнулся.


End file.
